The present invention relates to a method of pest control using a synergistically acting combination of gases.
It is known to use sulfuryl fluoride as a pesticide, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,127. The gas is suitable for controlling pests and fungi in wood used or not used in buildings, and also in freshly felled wood, for controlling beetles or termites, and for pest control in museums, churches, storage rooms or for example mill buildings. As is known from the publication by E. E. Kenaga in J. Econ. Entomol. 50 (1957) pages 1 to 6, a very high concentration of sulfuryl fluoride is necessary to control insect eggs. It has therefore already been proposed to combine sulfuryl fluoride with an ovicidal gas (German published application no. DE 197 09 914). Suitable ovicides include, for example, hydrocyanic acid, alkyl formates, alkyl isothiocyanates, nitrites, carbonyl sulfide or hydrogen phosphide.